


In Her Own Right

by posingasme



Series: Megstiel Singles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meg Masters Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Castiel can’t stand not knowing the true name of his warrior savior any longer.





	In Her Own Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel-loves-all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mel-loves-all).



> For Mel-Loves-All for my I’ll Riff on Your GIF tumblr game, who sent me a gif of Meg smirking and Castiel pining, by @namelessismypricetowhateverend, reading “She was his savior...”

In all the many eons he had lived, including those which had been forcibly ripped from his memory by Heaven’s middle management, Castiel had never known anything quite like Meg. She was a force of nature-albeit a demonic nature-that took his breath away. He could see her true face, could hear her true voice. Now he wanted to know her true name.

Not that she always called him by his.

“Clarence!” The lovely demon held open the door to her motel room, and nodded him in with her characteristic smirk. “To what do I owe the honor?”

He smiled more around Meg. “It is a questionable honor to be visited by a fallen seraph,” he said dryly. “How are you, Meg?”

“Fallen,” she snorted. “Wouldn’t mind you falling a little further. Maybe on your back this time, if you get me.”

He didn’t. He rarely did. But he knew her well enough to know she was probably making a sexual innuendo of some sort. “Meg? I have been thinking about you. It’s why I came.”

“Oh, I know why. I’d just love to learn how one day,” she sneered.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tipped his head in confusion. “How I came? I drove. You texted me your location, but I don’t fly anymore, so-“

Meg’s grin was overwhelming. It did such strange things to Castiel’s vessel when she looked at him like that. He was never sure if she wanted to kiss him or eat him. “Okay, okay. Don’t hurt yourself. So you were thinking of me. That’s more than most of my friends my whole life. I disappear, and the moment I’m out of sight, apparently I’m also out of mind. Guess that’s what I get for not making many friends along the way.”

“You could never be out of my mind,” he assured her.

This smile seemed softer, but only for an instant. “No, but you are often enough. So? You here to order a pizza, or are you out of your gourd again and need a nanny?”

“I am here to ask you something very personal.”

The demon warrior shifted uncomfortably. She stepped further into the room, and sat on the small couch. “Sounds serious.”

“It is. To say that I’ve been thinking of you isn’t...I’ve been thinking of you a lot. Always. You can’t know how difficult it has been to focus while thoughts keep returning to you.”

“What sort of thoughts?” she teased breathlessly.

Castiel took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Her dark brows shot up. “Wow. That’s kind of crazy. You sure your noodle is-“

“My noodle is fine,” he cried in exasperation. “I’m in love with you! You’ve saved me, you infuriating creature! I was lost, then you cared for me, like no one ever cared for me before! You looked after me when I was at my most vulnerable, and you found me when I was most lost. I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with you, that you are my redemption. Even if you don’t feel the same affection for me, please know that you are seared into my heart and grace forever. You say you haven’t made many friends. My friends left me in your care, in spite of how easy it would have been for you to simply end my existence with an angel blade during my sabbatical. You fought for me. You killed for me. You are my guardian, my warrior savior, and even if you can’t understand why, I just want to know your true name.”

The demon stared at him, trying to keep up her sneer, and failing. She huffed a sort of laugh, but it died on her lips as she gasped it back, involuntarily.

Castiel was stunned. “Meg? Are you-are you cry-“

“Of course not, stupid. Shut up. Demons don’t cry. Especially not this one. Stupid.” But instead of turning black, her eyes simply sparkled a bit too much. “Anyway, it’s not like it matters. My name. Meg is fine.”

His vessel’s chest tightened. “You don’t want me to know.” He nodded, and tried to swallow his hurt. “You’re-That’s fine. Of course. As I said, it’s quite personal. Many cultures believe that knowing a person’s name gives one power over another. You are a survivor; I respect that. I haven’t earned your trust. So I haven’t earned your name.” He took a wavering step backward, presumably toward the door, though with the world tilting the way it was, who knew where he would end up. Away. That was the only way to go now. Away.

He had thought the worst that would come from this interaction, this stupid, foolhardy visit, would be Meg informing him that she did not return his affection for her. But, oh, this was worse. To not love him, he understood. To not like him, he even understood that. But now he had to consider that she did not even trust him, and that hurt something so deep inside that he could feel his grace stinging with grief and humiliation.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” It was all he could force out of his mouth. He turned blindly to the door.

“Min Suo Jure,” a small voice murmured behind him.

It took a moment for his mind to capture this, but as soon as it did, it locked it frantically into his heart for safekeeping. It was his. Her name! The name of his thorny beauty, his warrior queen. It was his. And it was just as lovely as he had known it must be. He let out a shuddered breath. “Min Suo Jure,” he repeated delicately. “It’s beautiful. Thank you. I will continue to call you Meg if you prefer it. But thank you for trusting me with this.”

Feverishly warm arms slid around his waist from behind, far more cautious and gentle than he ever dreamed she could be. “When it’s just us, call me Min. For you, I’ll be Min again.”

His heart raced inside his chest, and he knew she could feel it, even hear it. He was very still, as if the wrong move would shatter the spell. “May I love you, Min?”

He felt her lay her head on his back, and he took her hands into his own below his heart, and he listened. “Why do you think I saved you?” she whispered.

Blue eyes closed, and a wealth of relief flowed through him.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of inspiration for this came from Doña Ana of Spain. Go wiki her. Because she’s definitely a previous vessel of the demon “Meg.”


End file.
